Norjalainen ja Kerjäläispoika
by Panda and Polarbear
Summary: barbie elokuva prinsessa ja kerjäläistyttö hetalia versiona. Norja on prinssi, Suomi on kerjäläispoika, jos olet nähnyt elokuvan tiedät mitä tarkoitamme, jos et lukekaa silti. Ihmisnimiä käytetty. Rating T, koska kirjoituskumppanini on hieman pervo. Nauttikaa! Huono summary, tiedetään.
1. Chapter 1

Tervehdys te pikkuiset. Panda ja Jääkarhu kirjoittavat teille AWESOME tarinoita barbie elokuvista AWESOME hetalia tyyliin. Nauttikaa! Tämä on ensimmäinen tarinamme, joten olkaa kilttejä. Tämä tarina perustuu Barbien prinsessa ja kerjäläistyttö elokuvaan. Osia laulun sanoista on saatettu muokata. Ja kuten ehkä jo tajusitte emme omista barbieta ja AWESOME hetaliaa. (Jos omistaisimme, hetalia olisi kunnon yaoi sarja.)

Normi puhe: abc

Laulu: **abc**

Yhteislaulu:**abc**

Norjalainen ja Kerjäläispoika

Kauan sitten, kaukaisessa maassa kylässä joka sijaitsi vuorilla tapahtui jotakin aivan ihmeellistä. Täsmälleen samalla hetkellä syntyi kaksi täsmälleen samanlaista poika vauvaa. Toinen oli prinssi. Kuningas ja kuningatar olivat pakahtua onnesta. Prinssi Lukas tulisi viettämään ylellistä elämää. Toinen poika vauva sai nimekseen Tino. Hänen vanhempansa rakastivat häntä aivan yhtä paljon kuin kuningas ja kuningatar prinssiä. Mutta heillä oli huolia, sillä he olivat kovin köyhiä. Pystyisivätkö he pitämään huolta pikku pojastaan. Vuodet kuluivat. Prinssi oppi hovin velvollisuudet. Samaan aikaan kun Tino raatoi ompelijana ilkeän Herra Ivan Braginskin palveluksessa. Ei ollut yllätys, että niin kovin erilaista elämää eläneet prinssi ja kerjäläispoika eivät koskaan tavanneet. Sitten kohtalo puuttui peliin.

Kaikki alkoi kuninkaalliselta kaivokselta. Kaivosmiehet ilmoittivat kuninkaalle, että kulta oli loppunut. Kuningas joka oli leski järkyttyi. Valtakunta oli nyt vararikossa. Miten hän nyt huolehtisi alamaisistaan. Olisipa hän voinut kutsua apuun luotetun neuvonantajansa Franciksen, mutta tämä oli pitkällä matkalla. Hänen oli tehtävä nopeasti jotain pelastaakseen valtakuntansa, mutta mitä. Silloin hän muisti, että lähellä asui rikas, nuori kuningas joka etsi vaimoa.

"Kuninkaalliseen sovitushetkeenne on aikaa 20, korkeintaan 22 minuuttia. Ja sitten siirrytään kipin kapin historiallisen seuran puheeseenne. Sitten pitää kiirehtiä todella kiirehtiä puutarhayhdistykseen teelle. Ja... öh... sitten on matematiikkaa ja maantietoa..." Lukas poistuu sovituksesta ja alkaa laulamaan. "**En mä koskaan muuta toivo, kuin et vapaa olla sais. Rauhassa vain eikä missään mua nyt kaivattais. Jäisi läksyt, Lordit, lounaat eikä muistilistaakaan. Käskisi kukaan ei milloin miten toimitaan~. Olis ihanaa~.**" Maisema vaihtuu Ivan Braginskin ompelimoon. "**En mä koskaan muuta toivo, kuin et vapaa olla sais. Että ei kasapäin töitä aina odottais. Ei prässättävää helmaa, eikä hihaa ommella, ei puvunkirjontaa vaikka jollain häät jos on~. Olla velaton~. **"Haah. Herra Braginski." Eduard, toinen ompelijoista sanoi. "Missä luulet olevasi? Kavareessako?" Ivan kysyi Tinolta ja laskeutui alas portaita. "Pikemminkin velkavankilassa." Tino vastasi. "Naura vain. Kas sinä palvelet minua 37 vuotta." "Minähän olen maksanut jo yli puolet." Tino sanoi epätoivoisesti. "Korot päälle kultaseni. Vanhempiesi olisi pitänyt ajatella lainatessaan niin paljon." "Heidän piti ruokkia minut." Tino väitti vihaisena vastaan. "Oma vikansa." Ivan totesi ja vetäytyi toimistoonsa. "**Vapaana jos olla saa~...**" "**Vapaana jos olla sais...**" "**Niin****~.**" "**Vapaa ois hauskuuteen.**" "**Vapaa vielä veloistaan.**" "**Lentämään.**" "**Laulamaan.**" He lauloivat ja avasivat ikunansa. "**Ja sulhon katsomaan~.**" Lukas lauloi katsoen ystäväänsä ja opettajaansa Matthiasta, joka tutki puutarhassa ruusuja. Vaikka Lukasin ilme oli tunteeton, hänen silmänsä hymyilivät. "Olen pahoillani kultaseni, mutta kuten tiedät sinun on naitava kuningas Berwald. Vain niin voimme pitää huolen kansastamme." Kuningas Arthur sanoi pojalleen. "Tiedän velvollisuuteni." Lukas vastasi. "Oih. Katso. Taas uusi kihlajaislahja." Arthur sanoi innoissaan, kun palvelija Feliciano toi suuren paketin. "**Voisi onnelliseks luulla, kun mä kaiken aina saan. Ilmaista lahjaa ei ole olemassakaan.**" Lukas lauloi ja otti yhden lahjanaruista. "**Vaikka mulla ei ole mitään, paitsi luja sisu vaan. Lauluni ihmiset varmaan jäävät kuulemaan~.**" Tino lauloi ja otti kankaan käsiinsä, heilautti sen selkänsä taakse ja pyöri ympäriinsä. "**Tulen auttamaan~.**" Eduard lauloi. "**Vapaa tuskin olenkaan...**" "**Vapaa kohta kulkemaan...**" "**Niin****~.**" Lukas ja Tino lauloivat samalla kun avasivat parvekkeidensa ovet. "**Silmäni suljen, unessa kuljen, lennän kauas pois. Lähtisin matkaan en tohtisi katseen väärin silti ois.**" "**Olen prinssi mä aina.**" "**Minä maksan velkoja.**" "**Velvollisuuttansa kukaan ei voi paeta.**" He lauloivat kun violetti perhonen lensi Lukasin ohi ja sininen Tinon ohi. "**Toivo elää silti aina.**" Lukas lauloi kädessään metsätähti. "**Ei voi mua lannistaa.**" Tino lauloi kädessään kielo. "**Elämä muutakin varmaan varalleni sai. Vaapaa niin. Korkeuksiin~.**"

J:Kiitos että luitte meidän todella mahtavan alumme. Olkaa siis kiitollisia orja pandalleni joka kirjoittaa tämän. Minä jääkarhu olen vain tämän ideoija ja teen suurimmaksi osaksi luovan työn.

P:Kertokaa ihmeessä mitä mieltä olette tästä tarinasta kommenteillanne. Olisi kiva tietää, että kannattaako tätä jatkaa. Ja kyllä olemme hirveitä Hetalia ja Yaoi faneja. Joten tämä on Dennor, Sufin ja Hongice tarina (Fruk, periaatteessa). JA MIKÄ IHMEEN ORJA MINÄ OLEN!

J:Sä oot nyt mun orja. Mä tarviin orjan.

P:Never. Ensi kertaan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anteeksi tooodella paljon, että emme ole jatkaneet pitkään aikaan tätä ficciä, mutta olemme olleet todella kiireisiä ja elämme muutenkin kaukana toisistamme. Kiitos kaikille lukijoille kärsivällisyydestänne. Yritämme tästä lähtien ladata uusia kappaleita nopeammin Laulu: "**blah blah"**

Yön tullessa kuninkaallisilla kaivoksilla tapahtui jotain todella mielenkiintoista. Syvällä kaivoksen sisuksissa oli kaksi miestä kaivamassa kultaa. Toinen heistä, albiino, jonka olemus huusi AWESOME käveli kaivosvaunun luokse. "Okay. Kuka toope tän pani tänne?" Gilbert kysyi Antoniolta, näyttäen tälle pyöreää kiveä. "Ööh, vissiin mä." Antonio vastai hymyillen. "Otetaas uusiks, okei? Me kaivetaan kultaa. Kiiltääks tää?" "Ei." "Onks se arvokas?" "Ei." "Tykkääks pomo? "Ei." "Keskity Antonio, keskity ja käytä päätä." Gilbert sanoi. Heitettyään kiven olkansa yli se aukesi paljastaen sisällään kauniin timantin, mutta kumpikaan toope ei sitä huomannut omaa typeryyttään. (A/N: Mutta siksihän me heitä rakastamme.) Yhtäkkiä he kuulivat kaivoshissin äänen. Joku oli tulossa. Gilbert hiljensi Antonion, joka puolestaan puhalsi lyhdyssä olevan tulen sammuksiin. He molemmat piiloutuivat oi niin ovelasti ja hiljaisesti kaivosvaunuun. Salaperäinen henkilö lähestyi vaunua kissansa kanssa ja kurkisti sisään. "No mutta hei." Hän sanoi. "Herra Francis. Palasitte. Tänne. Etuajassa. Menikö matka hyvin?" Antonio kysyi piiloutuessaan Gilbertin selän taakse, samalla kun Francis pyöritteli silmiään. Kun Francis kääntyi pois vaununluota mustavalkoinen kissa hyppäsi vaunun kaiteelle ja sähisi. "AAAHH!" Gilbert ja Antonio säikähtivät niin paljon, että he kaatuivat takaisin vaunun pohjalle. "Tässä herra. Kaivoksen viimeiset kullat. Muuta ei ole." Gilbert raportoi ojentaessaan Francikselle kultakimpaleen. "Jep. Kun se on teillä. Haha" Antonio totesi pirteänä. "Niin. Aivan. Minullapa vain. Vihdoinkin." Francis kuiskasi ja laittoi kullan talteen takkinsa sisään. **"Kaikenlaiset pokkuroinnit alkaa mulle riittämään. Vuosi kymmenen ja risat tää jo vei. Mutta tänään minä lähden rikkauksiini kylpemään. Ne mua odottaa en sille sano ei."** Francis lauloi. Hän löysi luolan rakosesta vielä yhden kultakimpaleen ja otti sen. **"Kotiin sankarina kas, oon varsin varakas. Prinssimme sydämmen mä sillä vein. Olen sulhojensa sulho, valtakunnan pelastan. Kun kruunun saan en sille sano ei."** Katsoessaan käsipeiliinsä Francis unelmoi paluustaan linnaan suuren kultakasan kera. Jossa prinssi Lukas kiehnäsi Franciksessa ja hymyili tälle lempeästi samalla räppyttäen ripsiään ja kuningas Arthur antoi kruununsa Francikselle. **"Nyt nosta maljaa kanssani juo, hirmuista valtaa aikani tuo. Käskyt mä jaan ja joukot nuo mua tervehtii. Nyt kun prinssin minä nain, niin kaiken silloin saan. Vallihaudan valtikan ja palatsin. Vaikka neito vielä tänään onkin kylmä niin kuin lohi, tuumii itsekseen en hälle sano ei." **Francis lauloi erittäin pervo ilme naamallaan. "On vaan yks pikku pulma pomo." Gilbert sanoi varovaisesti. "Prinssi pomo sinulle." Francis tiuskaisi, kun hänen fantasioitaan häirittiin. "Juu. Kuningas naittaa prinssin kuningas Berwaldille, ens viikolla." Gilbert selitti. "Mitä?! Teki päätöksensä ilman minua. Kuka hän luulee olevansa?!" Francis kiehui kiukusta ja tarttui alaistensa paidankauluksiin. "No kuningas." Antonio vastasi täysin tietämättömänä pomonsa kiukusta. "Samperin tomaattiaivo." Francis kirosi Antoniota. "Mutta kyllä hän on. On kruunu ja valtikka ja valtava valtaistuin ja..." Antonio selitti omaan tyhjäaivoiseen tapaansa. **"Silencio! Ei! Nyt suppuun suu. En luovu kaikesta vain siksi, että kilpakosijoita ilmaantuu." **Francis jatkoi laulua kunnes hehkulamppu syttyi hänen päänsä päällä. **"Aah. Tää. On. Pieni viivytys. Tilapäinen tappio. Siitä jaksa en mä kauan välittää. Ja kun juoni ohi on täytän tämän kohtalon. Laita kultas jakoon, tahdon väliin jää." **Jatkaessaan laulua kaivoksen seinällä alkoi näkyä varjokuvia Franciksen juonesta. **"Jospa morsmaikku nyt katoo, sulho sanoo Au revoir. Pojan etsin ja pelastan ja palautan. Palkinnoksi siitä eikö riitä pojan saa siis Moi, en sille sano ei. Jälkeen vihkivalojen valtaan valtaistuimen. Sanon prinssille kiitos vaan ja hei. Valtakunta sekä linna on mun ja yksin mun. Jos kruunu istuu en sille sano ei." **Francis istui laatikolle ja kohteli Gilbertiä ja Antoniota kuin palvelijoita. Noustuaan ylös he alkoivat tanssia. **"Siispä. Valmiiksi jo juomat ja ruusukimput nuo. Takuuvarman suunnitelman tästä tein. Tämän jälkeen olen juuri avannut kuninkaallisuuteni, en sille sano ei. En. Sille. Sano. Eiiiiii." **"Honhonhonhonhoo!" Francis nauroi pervohtavan naurunsa yöhön.

A/N: Olemme pahoillamme jos jotakuta loukkaa tämä tarinamme ja jos löydätte kirjoitusvirheitä. Toivottavasti nauttite tästä kappaleesta yhtä paljon kuin me nautimme sen kirjoittamisesta. Au revoir= näkemiin Moi= minä Ja lopuksi haluaisimme kiittää Beneliä kirjoitus vinkistä. Ensi kertaan. Bye Bye!


End file.
